The present application relates to porous polymer structures, and methods and systems relating thereto.
Porous polymer structures (e.g., membranes) have a wide range of uses in purification, filtration, and biomedical applications. Controlling the chemical and structural nature of these membranes may improve their efficacy in current applications and expand their use to novel applications.
Solution phase processing (e.g., electrospinning, thermally induced phase separation, and solution casting particulate leaching) has typically been used to fabricate porous polymer membranes. However, solution phase processing has inherent disadvantages in that solubility requirements must be met for all precursors, which restrict the ability to combine typically incompatible materials, which hampers the degree of chemical and structural control.